Cole's Revenge
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: Cole knows he can't have Phoebe back, but he'll get his revenge soon enough... Warning: Contains violence, torture, and rape. Complete!
1. The Dream

**I know a lot of you probably want a sequel to the Army of Witches, but I wanted to take a break from that and get some inspiration. So instead, here's a different story. It's about Cole's attempt to get revenge on the person he thinks is responsible for his loss of Phoebe's love. So here it is, I hope you enjoy. Oh and the responses to the last chapter of AOW...**

**Susan- Yeah, I get it now. That's a lot of detail, how long have you been working on it? It's awesome though, thanks.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks again. I'm glad you liked it so much. I have a question, how come you only update on Sundays? Does it take you like all week to write your next chapter? Also, you never did explain Mark's nick-name and you said you would. Thanks again!**

**Paige Halliwell- Thanks as always. I'm glad you liked it too. I thought it was a good ending as well.**

**hmcdd-pileo-forever- Wow, that's a hard name. Thanks and I'm sorry I couldn't put in another chapter, but I thought it was best to leave it as it was. If you stick around you can read the sequel when I come up with it...**

**Fire Gazer- Ok, you officially get the award for shortest review. Thanks though, every one counts.**

**Disclamer: As you should already know, I don't own Charmed, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Cole, Prue or anyone or thing else you may recognize. All I own is this idea in my head that wouldn't seem to go away unless I published it for all to read.**

* * *

Paige sat at the kitchen table in the Halliwell manor. She was the first one up today, only because she hadn't been able to sleep due to a reoccurring dream. She sighed and sipped her coffee, remembering her dream. 

**_Dream_**

_Paige walked down the street late at night, cautiously looking over her shoulder. She had the horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She felt a tingle go up her spine, but ignored it. A hand reached around her and clamped around her mouth preventing her from screaming. She tried to orb, but found it impossible. Arms wrapped tightly around her._

"_Don't try to scream. No one can hear you," a chilling voice said from behind her. She stopped struggling; realizing who the voice belonged to._

"_That's a good witch. Now, you're coming with me," Cole said. Paige's world suddenly went black._

**_End_**

Paige shook her head. She didn't think it meant anything, but she still wasn't sure. Whatever she did, she wouldn't tell Phoebe. Her sister had just gotten over Cole. She had gone through so much with him, only to be betrayed by him when he was possessed by the Source. Paige didn't want to bring him up anymore than was needed. Maybe she would tell Piper, just to be sure someone was on the lookout.

"Hey," Piper said, coming into the kitchen. Paige jumped a little.

"Hey," Paige replied, relaxing a little.

"You're up early. What's the occasion?" Piper asked, taking note of Paige's reaction.

"Dream. Couldn't sleep," Paige replied in half sentences.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yeah. But I don't want you to tell Phoebe, okay?" Paige said. Piper nodded. "Okay, I keep having this dream that I'm walking down a street at night and all of a sudden, Cole comes up behind me and puts his hand over my mouth, telling me not to scream or anything. Then he says he's taking me with him and knocks me out and that's the end of it," Paige said, lowering her voice in case Phoebe was near.

"Well do you think it's anything to worry about?" Piper asked her baby sister, knowing that dreams in the Halliwell manor were to be taken very seriously.

"You know, normally I wouldn't, but I've been having it for the past couple of nights. I'm starting to think that we should at least be a little careful, look over our shoulders and what not," Paige said.

"Okay honey, from now on I want you to be careful. And no walking around at night. Orb as much as you possibly can," Piper advised. Paige nodded.

"Thanks Piper," she said. Piper smiled that motherly smile that she seemed to have now a days. Even though Paige had never met Prue, she knew that it had been passed down from her to Piper. It was a big sister thing, and she didn't mind it one bit.

**So there's the first chapter. I know, it's reeeeaaaallllyyyy short, but I just wanted a little introduction type thing. It gets better though, I promise. Now that you probably know a little about what's going on, I'll get started on the second chapter so you can see what's up next! I wanted to do a Paige story that hadn't been done, and so far I haven't seen any along these lines, so yay for me. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	2. Cole's Bright Idea

**I'm glad you guys like the idea. As much as I love Paige, she's just so easy to put in these sucky situations. I think it's going to be a pretty good story though. So anyways, here's the next chapter…**

**Alyssa Halliwell- I'm glad you like it. The summary's a kind of put off though...**

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo- That's great. I've got to say, no one's ever told me that my stories were super duper. **

**tvspaz626- No, I like torture fics too. They are very emotional and it's like the lowest point in anyone's life, but somehow they pull through... or maybe they don't.**

**acdecnerd- Thanks.**

* * *

Phoebe bounced down the steps cheerfully. It was a bright and sunny day and she was determined to make sure that nothing went wrong. As soon as she walked in the kitchen though, that determination fell apart.

"What's wrong?" she instantly asked as her empathy powers kicked in and she felt Paige's stress and Piper's worry.

"Nothing," Piper replied, her head snapping up. She and Paige had been talking in hushed whispers, trying to make sure that Phoebe couldn't hear them talking about Paige's dream.

"Then why do you guys feel so stressed and worried?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh you know, just this whole thing with that demon we ran into yesterday," Paige quickly lied.

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything in the Book and you know what that means: it's probably some big bad that's going to be hard to kill," Piper said. She too was lying. Her and Paige had checked the book yesterday for the demon and found tons of information on it, including a vanquishing potion. Phoebe looked at them skeptically. She knew they were hiding something, but if they didn't want her to know, then she wouldn't let it ruin her day. She just may have a good day after all.

"Okay," she said, giving them her sign of defeat. She heard them both let out a small sigh of relief, but ignored it. "So what's everyone got planned today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was actually thinking of going to check on P3 for once," Piper said, eager to get away from the conversation as well.

"And I was going to look for some more information about that demon. What about you?" Paige asked.

"Oh I have a deadline today. I figured that I would go in, lock my door, read some letters, and take some time to respond the best I can to them instead of rushing to try to get some answers out there," Phoebe replied.

"Well that's great honey, I think that will be good for you," Piper said. Phoebe nodded.

"I need to get to work," she sighed. Paige nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want Elise to have a fit now would you?" she asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, getting up and giving each of her sisters a kiss on the cheek before walking out. Paige and Piper heard the door shut a few seconds after.

"She felt us," Paige immediately said.

"Yeah, well what did you expect? She's an empath, remember? Just be glad she didn't try to go any further with it," Piper said. Paige sighed.

"I just feel so bad for her. She was finally getting back on her feet and forgetting about Cole and then I have to have this stupid dream and screw it all up," she complained.

"You didn't screw it up. As long as she doesn't know, then she'll be fine. We just have to be careful and keep her out of it at all costs. If Cole is trying something, it's most likely to get to her," Piper advised.

"Ugh," Paige exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table, "that asshole just never knows when to quit!" she yelled. Piper put her hand on Paige's.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll figure it out. Everything's going to be okay," she said. Paige nodded, trying to convince herself that it was true. She wasn't so sure though.

"I'm tired," she announced.

"You look like it. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? Come on," Piper said, standing up and helping her sister up as well. She led Paige upstairs and into her room. She was still in her pajamas and Piper had her lay down on the bed, tucking her in. She sat down next to Paige and stroked her hair, getting her to quickly fall asleep.

Piper hadn't known Paige for very long, and she had truly considered her a sister for even less time. She realized though that she was in many ways a Halliwell. She had just come into the family at the wrong time. The day after Prue's funeral, Piper and Phoebe had found out that Paige was her sister, and things had gone to hell from there. Piper had taken advantage of Paige at first and she felt bad about it, but could anyone really blame her? She had been so shaken up by suddenly losing her oldest sister and being thrown into the position, she just wasn't used to it. Getting to know Paige had been hard and they had both made some mistakes along the way, but they were good now. Piper just hoped that Paige's dreams were wrong. She didn't want to lose another sister, and dealing with Cole Turner could very well make that happen. Lost in her thoughts, Piper fell asleep next to her baby sister, holding her protectively as if to make sure that nothing bad happened while they were dreaming.

* * *

Cole Turner sat in his beautiful penthouse, thinking up more ways to commit suicide. It was his favorite activity since he had realized that there was no way he could get Phoebe back. He didn't want to live without her, so he wouldn't. He had tried just about everything. He had even blown the place up a few times. He was becoming hopeless. Nothing would kill him. He would have to stay on this worthless planet forever, drowning in his misery. Or would he? Why was he like this in the first place? He and Phoebe had been fine, everything was good. They had such a perfect love and then it fell to pieces for some reason.

"The Source," Cole mumbled to himself. Phoebe had vanquished him because he was the Source. But no, she had loved him still, she had been with him still. She had been convinced to kill him, she never really wanted to.

"Paige," Cole whispered, his eyes hardening. She had been the one. Ever since the beginning she had been trying to sabotage their love. She was even worse than Prue. Cole had been sad when Prue died. As much as they couldn't stand each other, he had still felt sorrow for her death. But Paige; if she died, Cole would be happy. He would rejoice for days and days and be the happiest man alive. He would love it. In fact, he would be even happier if she were tortured to death. If he could watch her scream and cry and plead for her life, that would be even better. Cole's thoughts suddenly stopped and a small smile spread across his face.

"I'll make it happen," he told himself, "Paige Matthews will pay for what she did, and I will finally be at peace."

**Uh oh... We all remember that period when Cole was a crazy bastard trying to get Phoebe back. I loved that scene where Piper and Phoebe walked into his apartment and he was like blowing things up and trying to kill himself and one of them suggests cutting his head off and he's like, oh that's a good idea. I loved that one, it was hilarious. Anyways, review me please. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Aut**


	3. Restless Sleep Leads To Capture

**Wow, I'm glad you guys like it so much. Nothing's even happened yet and you guys like it already. I would be like, um no, until something happens, it sucks. Whatever. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, to those who didn't: Never mind I won't threaten because I don't review everybody I read. I do review most though... Like The-Cheese-Fairy. A very good author and you should check out her story (I hope you're a girl lol). Anyways, you're either not reading this, or you really don't give a damn, so lets get on with it!**

**harshestmemories25- Well I've got to say, I've never had anyone tell me they can't wait for someone to get raped, but then again I've never had anyone say a lot of things to me that people have said on this website, so whatever. I'm glad you like it. What do you have against Paige by the way? Paige rocks!**

**Alyssa Halliwell- I love when Cole's crazy too. He's so hilarious. That penthouse scene was great. Thanks!**

**.Shop-O-Holic.- Bitchin' huh? Again, something I've never been told before. I'm thrilled that it's so good to everyone. Thanks for your review.**

**The-Cheese- Fairy- Yay! My favoritest author! I'm so happy you reviewed. No worries that you took so long, I understand how it can be. And the whole thing about having so much to do, I completely understand that too. I forgot you're a Phoebe hater. That's great. I'm not a big fan of her either. Anyways, thanks!**

**So anyways... Onward!**

* * *

Paige awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat. Piper was holding her and looking at her strangely. She had had the dream again. It had been real; at least it felt like it.

"Are you okay honey?" Piper asked, looking worried. Paige tried to clear her panic. She was home. She was safe. Cole couldn't get her here. She was safe. The thought repeated in her head over and over again until she believed it.

"Yeah," she whispered dryly.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" Piper confirmed, already knowing. Paige nodded; looking scared to death, despite her earlier convincing.

"It was so real," she whimpered, falling into Piper's arms.

"I know baby girl, I know. It's okay, it wasn't real. You're okay," Piper soothed. Paige took deep breaths, calming down again. She was becoming worried. She had the dream every time she closed her eyes and it was exhausting her. She was starting to believe that the dream would come true, and once she was in Cole's hands, there would be no saving her.

"I'm scared, Piper," Paige confessed. Piper nodded.

"I know. It's gonna be alright. I'm not gonna let him get you, even if that means having to tell Phoebe," she said, trying to reassure Paige. Paige shook her head.

"There's no way. We can't make her worry anymore than she does," she protested.

"Paige, Phoebe doesn't worry, first of all, and second of all, it's my job to worry about her worrying. That's why I'm the oldest," Piper replied sternly. Paige sighed.

"Okay, but only as a last resort," she compromised. Piper nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Come on," she said, taking Paige's hands, "I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks," Paige said, following her sister down the steps. When they got into the kitchen, the phone rang. Piper answered.

"Hello," she said, a little more annoyed than she intended.

"Piper, it's Danny. There's a problem at the club. We need you here as soon as possible," someone said on the other line. Piper sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"Danny from the club. He said there's an emergency and I need to get there as soon as possible. While I'm gone, I don't want you out of the house. You need to stay here just until this whole thing with Cole dies down," Piper instructed firmly. Paige nodded, not in the hurry to be captured by one of her least favorite people in the world. Piper shook her cell phone at Paige to indicate that she would have it in case anything came up and hurried out the door. Paige sank back in her chair, deciding that relaxation without sleep would be the best option for her. She lazily orbed to the couch and settled in. Her eyes immediately started to slide shut. She snapped them open again.

"You are not going to sleep," she told herself firmly. Much to her dismay, her eyes started falling closed again, and in no time she was asleep.

_**Dream**_

_Paige walked down the street late at night. She didn't feel right. The tingle shot through her spine as always. She knew what was coming, and yet she couldn't do anything about it. It had to happen this way. Cole was going to get her, and there was nothing she could do. She jumped slightly as her cell phone began to ring. She went to get her purse, but it wasn't there. She looked around and realized that she was no longer on the street. She was in the manor, on the couch. This wasn't her dream. Why was she here?_

_**End**_

Paige jumped up from her sleep. The phone beside her was ringing loudly. She groaned and picked it up, answering it groggily.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Paige, it's about time you pick up. I called the house phone, but you didn't answer," Darryl said on the other end.

"Sorry Darryl, I was sleeping," Paige apologized.

"That's okay. Anyways, I need you down at the station ASAP. I have a case that might deal with your area of expertise," he said. Paige hesitated. If she hurried, she could talk to Darryl quickly and be home before dark.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Paige said.

"Okay, and Paige," Darryl said, catching her before she hung up, "don't orb. The boss installed a new surveillance system. There are cameras everywhere. The last thing I need is to have to explain why I had someone suddenly appear in my office out of nowhere. The cameras are set up all around the outside too. You also can't drive in, the road's blocked off. Looks like you have to walk. Sorry for the inconvenience," he said and quickly hung up, not wanting to catch her rage at the new information. Paige hung up the phone in a daze. She had to walk? The police station wasn't that far away, but she would have to walk home. That's exactly what she was doing in her dream; right before Cole snatched her away.

* * *

Cole sat comfortably on the rooftop of the house right across the street from the manor. He had been watching the house all day and now was his chance to get Paige.

"You'll never be able to get her while she's in the house," he said to himself.

"Yeah, but I brought an anti-orb charm," he fought back.

"That won't help. There are forces inside that house to work against evil. Besides, you never know when one of her sisters might be home," his first half said.

"But what if she doesn't leave?" his other half asked. As he sat there bickering with himself, Paige walked out of the house. She looked around cautiously before beginning to walk down the street. Cole smiled.

"Looks like I won," his first half said. He watched Paige walk down the street as fast as she could. She turned a corner and he shimmered in, staying far behind her, but keeping her in his sight. He followed her for a couple of blocks before watching as she walked into the police station. There he waited in the shadows, knowing that if she had walked in, she would eventually have to walk out.

"You'll pay witch. I swear to you, you'll pay," he whispered venomously.

* * *

Paige sat in Darryl's office, nervously tapping her foot. She had been in here for a few hours now as he explained the situation, making sure that she took notes so it could be a clean operation. He told her that he wanted them to be absolutely sure that they knew what it was so that they could get it right the first time and get rid of it without any risk of exposing magic or worse: exposing his ties to magic and making him lose his job.

"Paige?" he asked, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Darryl said skeptically, returning to his explanation. Paige looked at the clock. She knew it was getting darker by the minute and she wanted to get home soon. Darryl finally finished about a half an hour later and Paige assured him that she would figure it out before rushing out the door.

"Shit," she muttered, seeing that it was dark. She walked as fast as she could towards the manor, eager to get home. The familiar tingle flew up her spine and she shuddered. A hand clamped around her mouth, startling her and she screamed, finding them muffled. She instinctively tried to orb, but couldn't. Arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Don't try to scream. No one can hear you," a chilling voice said from behind her. She stopped struggling, not because she realized whom the voice belonged to, but because she already knew. This was how it went.

"That's a good witch. Now, you're coming with me," Cole said. Paige felt a pain spread through her head for a split second before blacking out. She fell limply into Cole's arms and he shimmered her out to a place where no one would find them.

**Dun, dun, dun! Haha, I can't wait to get into the good stuff. I can't believe it took me three chapters just to set that up. This is a short chapter, but the good good good stuff is in the next one. Review me, review me, add me to your author alert, review me, add me to your favorites, and review me. Repeat as necessary. Haha, I'm tired but hyper. Can you tell? Anyways, till next time...**

**Aut**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Thanks for your reviews guys. I'm trying to roll out the chapters as fast as I can. I'm working on another fic too so I might be a little slower. But the good news is that I'm on spring break right now and I'll have all day to do nothing but work on my stories! Can you tell I'm a bum? Sorry it took so long by the way. My mom's computer was being gay so I had to wait until I went down to my dad's to get on the internet. I already have half of the next chapter though!**

**Susan- Hey, I'm glad to hear from you again. I thought it was kind of funny that Cole was fighting with himself. Thanks for your review.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- Haha, thanks for your review.**

**GrantingTroyTurner- It was never my intention to portray Cole as a rapist. In the show, no I'm sure he's not a rapist. But for the purpose of this story, he might be. I haven't decided if he's going to be or not. You need to remember that this is a fan fiction, not a script or anything like that. It has no direct correlation from the show. If this offends you, I would ask that you please not read it. I did give a warning in the summary.**

**tvspaz626- I'm glad you like it. Cole is funny when he's crazy.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Oh I'm really glad you reviewed. I was so hyper that day when I finished up the chapter and it kind of came out in my author's note. Ah and now it's my turn to tell you that patience is a virtue. You just have to wait and see what happens. You're right about the Piper thing though. Thanks for your review!**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**harshestmemories25- A frying pan huh? Well we'll see about that.**

**I would like to remind everyone that this is not a representation of the show. This is just an idea for a story that I had. If it offends you in any way, please DO NOT READ IT. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Phoebe opened the door to the manor and set her stuff down inside. She looked around and found the entire downstairs empty. She immediately figured that Paige would be upstairs researching the demons as they had told her this morning. She walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Paige," she yelled. There was no answer. "Paige!" she yelled a little louder. There was still no reply. She felt her heart begin to speed up a little. She wasn't sure why. Her sister could very well be sleeping or out somewhere or even in the shower. She walked upstairs and checked all of the bedrooms, finding them empty. She got the same thing with the bathroom. She ran up to the attic and found it empty as well. She ran to the window and looked outside. Paige's green Bug was still there. Phoebe flew downstairs and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed Paige's cell phone. It went instantly to her voice mail.

"Hey, this is Paige Matthews. I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number and a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" Paige's voice came. Phoebe slammed the phone down.

"Piper," she suddenly said. She dialed her older sister's number and sighed when she answered.

"Hello," Piper said.

"Piper! Do you know where Paige is?" Phoebe asked. There was a pause.

"She's not at home?"

"No! I've looked everywhere. Her car is still here, but she's not. I called her cell phone, but it was turned off. I don't know where she is," Phoebe explained frantically.

"Crap! I told her not to go anywhere," Piper exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind, I'll be there in a few minutes," Piper said and she hung up, leaving Phoebe standing there, looking confused and worried. She hung up the phone and walked into the living room, plopping onto the couch. She put her arm on the arm of the couch and felt it hit something. She looked over and saw Paige's cell phone. She picked it up and was instantly thrown into a premonition.

_Paige walked down the street at night. She looked nervous and was hurrying home. A hand reached around her mouth and prevented her from screaming. It was Cole. He whispered something to her before knocking her out and shimmering them somewhere._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of her premonition. She sat there for a minute, completely stunned. Cole had taken her baby sister somewhere. She had finally started to get over him and the bastard had to ruin it. But why Paige? It had to be some plan to get Phoebe to come back to him. Her love in exchange for her baby sister. He was sick. He was disgusting.

Phoebe tried to turn Paige's phone on to see she could find out who she had talked to last, but found it impossible. _The battery must be dead_, she thought. She got up and went to the kitchen, plugging he phone into the charger. It powered up and Phoebe went into the received calls menu. She found Darryl's number as the last one there. She grabbed the house phone again and dialed Darryl's number.

"Hello," Darryl said when he picked up the phone.

"Darryl, it's Phoebe. Have you talked to Paige lately?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, she was just at my office about an hour ago. I had called her to talk to her about something that I thought would be demonic. Why?"

"Because she's missing. I can't find her anywhere. Her car's here, but she's not," Phoebe replied.

"Well that would make sense. She had to walk over here because of the new security system and the accident. Maybe she just went to the store or something while she was out," Darryl said.

"Okay, thanks," Phoebe said, hanging up as Piper walked in the door.

"Phoebe!" she yelled. Phoebe ran into the foyer where Piper was.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head. "Well, I just talked to Morris and he said that Paige had left his place about an hour ago. He called her over there because of some demon. She couldn't orb because of the security system and she couldn't drive because there was an accident," she said. Piper's face fell. That was exactly what Cole had needed to take her. She couldn't orb and she couldn't drive so she had to walk.

"Damn it I told her to stay here," Piper repeated.

"Piper, there's something else. When I picked up Paige's phone, I got a premonition. She was walking down the street and Cole took her somewhere. Piper she's with that sick bastard all alone and we have no idea where or what he's going to do to her," Phoebe said frantically. Piper blew up the nearest vase.

"This is all my fault!" she yelled. Phoebe looked at her. "If I would have just stayed here with her- I knew this was going to happen, I knew it,"

"How did you know?" Phoebe asked.

"She had been having a dream for a while," Piper said while Phoebe led her to the couch. "Each time she was walking down the street at night and Cole came up behind her and took her away somewhere. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry," Piper said. Phoebe looked hurt both at being left out and at the fact that she had something to do with this. She knew that she was the reason that Cole had taken Paige.

"We'll find her," Phoebe said, "and then we'll kill that bastard for what he did."

Paige slowly opened her eyes. She was on a cold stone floor and her whole body ached, not to mention the splitting headache she had. She sat up and propped herself against the wall, finding chains around her wrists that attached her to it. She looked up and saw Cole squatting right in front of her.

"Nice to see you've finally woken up," he said. She glared at him.

"Where are we?" she asked. Cole looked around.

"Oh a nice little cave just outside of San Francisco. I hope you like it, because it's going to be your home for a long while, possibly forever," he replied.

"I doubt it. My sisters will find me and then we'll kill your sorry ass," Paige shot.

"Not likely. I have this place magically protected. No one can get in or out except for me and no one can find it except for me. You're stuck," Cole said smugly.

"You're sick, you know that? Also pretty damn stupid. I figured you would have learned by now that you're not going to get Phoebe back. She doesn't love you, so your little plan here isn't going to work," Paige said.

"Ah Paige, your attitude is one of the things I always hated about you. We'll have to see if we can fix that. I'm not looking to get Phoebe back, I'm looking for revenge. I know I can't have her, I've seen that. But the thing is I'll have to be miserable about it for the rest of my life. So I might as well enjoy something. See, you're the reason we fell apart. You ruined us Paige. This is all your fault. So whatever I decide to do to you in here, just know that you deserved it," Cole said. Paige stared at him, giving him a tough look, but inside she was terrified. She had no idea what Cole was capable of, and she had a feeling that she didn't want to.

"Anything you have to say?" he asked, his cold eyes boring into her.

"Fuck you," she said slowly. Cole's eyes filled with fire and hatred. He punched Paige hard in the jaw. Her head flew to the other side. She slowly turned back to him and spat the blood that was quickly filling her mouth in his face. He stood up and kicked her in the side. She fell over, grasping it. He kicked her again and she cried out in pain. Cole smiled. Maybe it wouldn't take as long to break her as he thought. She acted tough, but she really wasn't. This would be easy. More importantly, it would be fun…

**Gasp! That asshole! I cannot believe- okay, I can believe he did that because I wrote it! You know, the thing about this is, I can actually picture it happening. Cole really hated her and I can picture him doing something like this. As strange as it sounds, this is fun to write. I could never understand why people liked writing dark stories, but now I can. It's exciting and suspenseful and stuff. It draws in a whole different crowd than the other stories too. For those of you waiting for AOW, I still have no idea what I'm doing for it, but hold in there, I'll get it eventually. It's kind of hard to top the ultimate battle, you know. Anyways, till next time I suppose…**

**Aut **


	5. Turning The Tables

**Sorry it took me so long to update with the last chapter, but my computer at my mom's doesn't like to work so I had to wait until I went to my dad's. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. You guys did that pretty fast.**

**crazy4kitties- Thanks, it's always cool to get new reviewers. I dunno about the Kyle thing, but I have to agree that he is hot.**

**s.halliwell- Hey I remember you from the Army of Witches. Cool! Thank you. The thing about hating what he did to her is, when I'm reading a fic I hate the characters and not the authors for what they're making the characters do. I guess it's just depends all on how much you get into it. Thanks for your review.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- You seem to say that every time you review. Lol! Poor Paige, I know but she's strong. She'll get through it.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I see you're back to using your flying monkeys, lol. I love Paige, she's my favorite character, but she's just so perfectly set up for this situation. Thanks for your review. Can't wait for more from your story!**

**On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen, on Donner, on Cupid, on Comet and Blitzen! Oh wait, wrong holiday. Sorry! I'm not even sure if that's how it goes anyways…**

**

* * *

**

Cole looked down at what he had done. It was very inspiring to him to see Paige's pale body curled up in a ball on the floor. She was shaking, no doubt crying though she would never let him see it. He smiled. This was quite a pastime. He was just pissed that he hadn't thought of it before. He decided to take his anger out on Paige. He kicked her again, his foot landing in her mid back and again she cried out in pain. It was a sound Cole thought he would never get tired of. He was tired though. He decided that tomorrow was another day and he could resume his activities then. He took on last look at Paige before shimmering out.

Paige lay there for another hour or so, sobbing quietly. She knew Cole had left because she hadn't been kicked in quite some time. Her whole body hurt so much. She was bleeding in several places and she knew that there would be many bruises covering her body by tomorrow. _If I live that long_, she thought to herself. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this. Sure, she hated Cole, but she had never done anything to him except help Phoebe and Piper vanquish him. Why had he decided to do this now?

Slowly, very slowly, Paige sat up against the wall. She moaned at the feeling of the hard rock against her aching back. She wiped the blood off of her lip. She hoped to god that her sisters could find her before she had to spend too much more time in here. Another day like this and she just might have to find a way to kill herself and get it over with. _No_, she scolded herself, _that's exactly what he wants. You can't let him win._

* * *

Piper plopped down on the old couch in the attic. They had tried everything, but they still couldn't find Paige. It was like she had literally fallen off the face of the earth. Leo was up checking with the Elders to see if they knew anything. Phoebe was still trying uselessly to scry. Nothing was working.

"This is all my fault," Piper said for about the tenth time that day.

"Will you stop saying that? It is not your fault," Phoebe said, looking up from the map.

"Well it is. I knew I shouldn't have left her here alone. She's just like Prue. I told her to stay here and she still goes out. If I would have just stayed here with her, she would have never gone anywhere," Piper said.

"Piper, have you ever heard of destiny?" Phoebe asked. Piper gave her a confused look. "Listen, having the power that I have you learn to accept that destiny can't be cheated. Paige had been having that dream for a while. It was telling her to get ready for it. It can't be a coincidence that Darryl needed to talk to her today and there just happened to be a new security system and an accident forcing her to walk. It was destiny. Paige had to be taken by Cole. Otherwise, we would have no reason to kill him," Phoebe explained. Piper let her sister's words sink in. She was right.

"I just can't help thinking that I could have stopped it," Piper said.

"I know sweetie. The good thing is that you're right. She is just like Prue which means that she can handle herself. She'll be okay," Phoebe assured her. Though Piper nodded in agreement, neither of them really believed it. Cole was insane and there was no telling what he would do to Paige. They both jumped when Leo orbed in.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked immediately. Leo shook his head sadly.

"Wherever she is, the Elders can't sense her. They don't think he has her in the Underworld. It has to be somewhere magically cloaked. I'm sorry," he said. Piper put her head in her hands. Phoebe sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked Leo. He shook his head. There was no way to find her. Paige was in Cole's hands and completely unreachable.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly, though Paige didn't know it because the cave didn't allow for sunlight to reach her. She had slept for very little time because of a mixture of rock, pain, fear, and nightmares. She lifted her shirt to check her bruises. There was an array of them like purple paint splotches on a white canvas. She sighed and put her head back against the wall.

"Tired?" Cole asked menacingly. He had arrived a few minutes earlier and watched her from the shadows.

"Why are you doing this?" Paige asked weakly. Cole smiled evilly.

"I thought we already went over this Paige. You deserve it. Phoebe and I were great before you came. Even Prue was better than you. But you just screwed everything all up. This is all your fault," Cole explained. He was becoming more enraged by the second. He kicked Paige in the ribs and she groaned.

"You're a pathetic bastard," she said. Cole clenched his teeth and kicked her again in the same spot. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, but continued. "She'll never love you again," she said. Cole kicked her even harder and she yelled as she felt some of her ribs crack. "You're a sorry ass excuse for a demon-" she gasped.

"Shut up!" Cole yelled. He threw her to the ground and straddled her, punching her continuously in the face. She could feel the blood filling her mouth again. Cole stopped punching her, but kept his position atop her. He was panting heavily, his eyes a fiery rage. Paige grinned through her pain.

"What's wrong, your game not as fun anymore?" she asked. Cole materialized an athame in his hand. He held it to Paige's cheek. She stared him straight in the eyes.

"You're trying to turn the tables. That's a smart move. I'm not done with you yet," Cole said, pressing the blade into Paige's cheek and watching the dark red blood trickle down. He leaned down to her ear. "This game can still be fun. I just have to tweak the rules a little," he whispered before licking the blood off of her cheek. Paige shivered in disgust.

Cole kissed her roughly on the lips and she brought her knee up to his crotch, causing him to jump off of her. He bounced back quickly though and sat back down, pulling her shirt up to see her bruised stomach and side. He put the cold blade to Paige's stomach. Her muscles contracted at the cold and the anticipation of the blade to go right through her. Cole wasn't about to let her off that easy though. He pressed the blade down and drug it across her stomach in a large 'C' which curved right around her belly button. Paige screamed as the searing pain shot through her body. The blood surfaced like a red river, staying in its boundaries. Paige breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling. Cole watched it for a minute. He then took the athame and hit Paige hard across the temple with the handle, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body fell limp. He grinned mischievously and rolled her onto her stomach, pushing her shirt up more. He looked at the skin, white as paper. The blade would be his crayon and he would make a masterpiece. He put the blade down to her back and began carving away, loving his new idea.

**God this is making even me sick. He's disgusting. A warning though. The next chapter is going to CONTAIN RAPE. I'm not going to change the rating just yet, but I might have to. I'll just wait and see and hopefully it will be okay at PG13. I'm rolling these chapters out fast to make up for the time I missed. Any of you who are interested in Harry Potter fics, I have one called The New Girl. Check it out if you feel the need. Till next time…**

**Aut**


	6. Tweaking The Rules

**Wow, that's a lot of reviews. Thanks so much, you guys made my day. I love getting on and reading your reviews. It's awesome.**

**.elementbabe.- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. **

**Kaitschindler- Don't worry, I plan on sticking with it. Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Hey thanks! Okay, I feel like an idiot but what does comupance mean?**

**Who-will-change-the-world- I know it took me a while, but as I said I couldn't access the internet from my mom's and I'm only at my dad's Sunday-Wed.**

**R. Powell- Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. If you're a diehard Cole fan, than I can imagine your disgust.**

**fanmania- Paige will be cool. Thanks for your review.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- This is going to be a harsh chapter, very detailed to. I hope it doesn't offend you.**

**pebbles- Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Fear Street. I've never heard of those. Just be glad it's not you getting carved into. As for hating Paige: I love Paige! She's awesome, but as I've explained this story just presented itself to me and so I decided to write it. I wish Paige no harm, she's my favorite. I flip out every time she dies on the show (even though I know she'll come back).**

**This chapter contains rape. I would ask that you not read the rape parts if you will be offended. If you're okay with this, then read on and enjoy (as much as you possibly can while reading about someone's torture).**

* * *

Phoebe paced back and forth in the attic. She was supposed to be thinking about ways to find Paige, but all she was accomplishing was blaming herself for ever involving herself with Cole. If she hadn't, Paige wouldn't be in this situation. Then again if she hadn't, Paige wouldn't even be here. It was Cole who had saved her from Shax that day. _That was before he was evil_, Phoebe thought. He was evil now. He was insane. He would use any means to get what he wanted and Phoebe knew it.

Piper was ripping through the attic; going through boxes, dusting things off, organizing the Book of Shadows, anything to take her mind off of her guilt. _I should have never left her alone_, she kept telling herself, though she knew it wasn't going to help Paige to keep blaming herself. She had lost one sister already and for all she knew she had lost another one. What was worse was that Paige was her responsibility. She was her baby sister and Piper was supposed to protect her. _I'm so sorry Paige_, Piper thought to her baby sister. She suddenly slammed her hand on the book.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed. Phoebe stopped her pacing and looked up at her sister. Tears were rolling down Piper's face and her nose was bright red as it always was when she cried. Phoebe went over to her and she fell into her arms.

"Sh, it's okay. We'll find her. It's okay," Phoebe soothed, leading them over to the couch. She held Piper as she cried, tears filling her own eyes. She silently cursed Cole for taking their sister and she would curse him a thousand more times after she found out what he had done to her.

* * *

Paige awoke to feel a pain shooting through her stomach and back. She rolled over and yelled as the pain in her back intensified. She looked down at her shirt, once white but now brown from dirt and dried blood. She tried to pull it up to look at her wounds, but it stuck to her cut and only made it hurt more. She also noticed the excruciating pain in her ribs where Cole had kicked them so many times. _You deserved it dumbass, what the hell were you thinking,_ she asked herself, though found it hurt to think because of the brand new and more aggressive headache she had pounding in her temples.

She would have loved to speak, to yell out to someone or just scream at the top of her lungs for no reason but her my was so dry it was glued shut and she was sure there were other reasons that would have prevented her from doing so. She felt weak. It was hard to move even the slightest bit and she knew it was connected to the pain and the large rumble in her stomach, though she did think that she was about to get a three course meal at Cole's expense.

She also felt a growing pain in her heart. Not a physical one, she was perfectly healthy in that aspect. It was the kind that came from being apart from your sisters too long. She missed them greatly and just wanted to see them again so that they could vanquish Cole's sorry ass and then she could take the time to heal. She had given up on thinking that they would find her. If they were going to, they would have done it by now. She also gave up on wondering what she had ever done to deserve this. She obviously had, whether it be a personal gain spell or bad karma there was something that she had done. _Don't think that, it's what he wants you to think. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve this, you don't deserve this_, she kept repeating it in her mind, trying to stop herself from giving in to Cole's games, which, though very painful, were all mind games.

Paige Matthews was starting to fall apart inside and she almost wished that Cole was there. It was much easier to feel the pain outside then it was to deal with the hurt and confusion inside. But the one time she wanted to see him, he didn't come. She sat there and waited, staring at the spot where he usually appeared, but he never did. Finally she broke down. The tears streamed down her face, leaving trails of white skin where the dirt had washed away. She didn't curl up in a ball like she usually would, she just cried. It was easier that way.

Cole watched from the shadows, a smile curling at his lips. This was what he was waiting for. Torture was no fun if your victim was a hardass the whole time and refused to cry. But if you stuck with it long enough, eventually you would get what you want. He wasn't done yet though. There was still more to explore with Paige. He was tired of beating her. She was getting used to that and after yesterday, it was starting to please her. Cole didn't want that. He wanted to play on his terms not hers. Cutting her up had been fun, but it was tiresome work. No, there was another game to be played yet. Cole watched from the shadows and waited for her tears to die down. Eventually, they did. Her body stopped shaking and the noise stopped. She was still. That was Cole's cue.

He walked from the shadows to the open space where she could see him clearly. She looked up at him weakly and he could see the tearstains on her face. She didn't say anything, just waited for his smart remark so that they could get on with the torture. It was easier that way. Cole didn't say anything though; he just knelt down and got close to her face as though he were going to kiss her again, but went for her ear.

"It's time to tweak the rules again," he whispered. A new kind of fear shot through Paige's body. The way he said it, she knew what was coming. Would she fight it? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cole unlocking her chains. She felt her wrists for the first time in two days. Cole looked at her expectantly as if she were going to take off her own clothes and make this easy. Paige decided that now was her chance if ever she had one. She stood up slowly and waited, before mustering up all of her strength and bolting for the door, or where she though the door was. Cole stood there for a moment, not sure what just happened before his senses kicked in. He ran after her and then realized that he could shimmer. Paige could see a sliver of light and she knew she was almost free. Just a little bit longer. But suddenly she ran into something and was knocked over. Cole grabbed her by the arms and roughly dragged her back to her spot, throwing her to the ground and coming down on top of her.

He ripped her shirt off and she struggled under his firm grip. He took her bra off and for the first time saw her milk white breasts. But that wasn't what he was after. He moved his fingers down to her jeans and quickly undid them, pulling them off and throwing them to the side before doing the same to his own. He didn't feel like bothering with her underwear, so he ripped them off. Paige struggled all the time. This wasn't what she wanted and hell yes she would fight. She tried to hit him, but he held her wrists to the floor. She tried to throw him off with her legs, but he spread them open easily. With one swoop he dug into her and she cried out. She had never been raped before, but it was nothing like sex. Sex was pleasure; this was pain. He set a rhythm, pushing in and out of her quickly and roughly. She still struggled against him, but to no avail. Finally she just stopped all together and Cole kept at it. Finally, he climaxed and Paige could feel his seed fill her. He got up and put his pants on, locking her wrists back up and shimmering out quickly.

Paige just laid there in a daze. She felt disgusting. Cole had been inside of her. He had taken the ultimate gift from her. He had filled her up with his slime and left her there. It was the most horrible feeling she had ever had. She had hated him before, but now it was something different, something indescribable. It was a fiery passion of hate and the desire not only for his death, but for her own. She couldn't possibly live with herself now that Cole had done what he had done. She laid there thinking about horrible things, hoping that death would be gracious and take her away so that she didn't have to endure another day of this.

**If you only knew how horrible I felt writing this chapter. It was so wrong, yet it had to happen. I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	7. Savior

**Thanks for the reviews. I know the last chapter was rough, but this one is lighter, I promise.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- So you liked it? Wow, it just felt so wrong writing that. Paige isn't pregnant, she can't hold the demon seed. It's like when Cole had to give Phoebe that chocolate to get her pregnant. I still don't know what I'm doing for AoW2. I think I'm gonna finish this one up and then do some serious thinking about what I want to do for AoW2. I'm just not sure what I want the plot to be. Do I want conflict, or do I want it to just be a little fluffy and be about their time off of demon hunting? You tell me what you want. Your wish is my command.**

**s.halliwell- Wow, you really get into this don't you. Lol! I'm glad you liked it though. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

It had been a week since Paige was taken. Piper barely left the attic, let alone the house. Many times she just sat up there and cried for her baby sister. She missed her so badly and the guilt had not yet lifted, nor would it ever until they had Paige back home safely.

Phoebe had gone to work only to pay the bills. Otherwise she would have been up in the attic with Piper, trying to find a way to get their sister back. She had wrote a thousand spells to vanquish him in her spare time, each one giving him a more violent and vicious death. Her advice column was definitely paying for the stress she was under. She was giving people horrible advice lately and Elise didn't like it. Phoebe was at risk of losing her job, but she didn't care. She just wanted her sister back.

One thing that both Piper and Phoebe had wished more than anything else was to have Prue there. She would have found Paige and had her back safely by now. Neither of them could find the strength to get away from their guilt to do anything useful. But Prue would never come, nor would Paige if they didn't do something. They had gone to Cole's apartment once or twice, but he was never there. They were both going crazy, though neither one would ever admit it.

* * *

Paige lay on the cold hard ground of the cave. She hadn't moved for quite some time now. It was one of the few times that Cole had left her alone. He came in every now and then and beat her up some more, before having his way with her. Paige had given up trying to struggle. She had given up all hope. She would probably die here one day and no one would know. But her mind was blank and she was asleep from a mixture of exhaustion, hunger, pain, and many other things that no normal human could ever endure. That's why she didn't hear anyone approaching.

Kyle Brody crept silently along the dark passageway. He had been tracking Cole for many years now and his searches had led him here. He had no clue what he would do if he actually met up with him, seeing as how he had no potions prepared or any defense for that matter. Nevertheless he kept going. He reached a large opening and checked to make sure that no one was there before going into it. His eyes scanned the room (if that's what you would call it) for any clues that Cole had been there. They didn't fail him.

On the floor was a young girl, about mid twenties. She was curled up in a ball and appeared to be sleeping. Kyle walked over to her to examine her. She was completely naked, her body covered with an assortment of scars, bruises, dirt, and fresh wounds. She was chained to the wall. This was what he was looking for. Only Cole Turner could do something like this. He shook her lightly, but she didn't stir. She looked like she was knocking on Death's door and he was ready to let her in. He guessed that she hadn't eaten for days, if not weeks.

He sighed, trying to decide what to do. Finally he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She wasn't heavy at all and he quickly made his way back out of the cave and to his car which was parked right next to it. He gently laid her in the back seat and went around to the front, driving out as quickly as he could. Through the whole journey back to his place, he listened for any signs of her stirring. None came. When he finally got back inside San Francisco and to his apartment, he covered her up with a blanket and carried her inside, instantly putting her in the bathtub so he could clean her up and better examine her wounds.

He filled the tub up with warm water and held her up so she wouldn't sink underneath. He then got a washcloth and lathered it up, gently scrubbing the dirt and dried blood away. When he was finally done, he saw that her skin was milk white. He wasn't sure if it was naturally that way or if it was from lack of sun. Whatever the case, she was beautiful. Kyle couldn't understand why anyone would do this to her.

The water was brown now and he drained it, drying her off and picking her up again. He set her on his bed, but figured it would be better if she had clothes. He didn't have anything for a girl to wear, so he went over and picked out a t-shirt and some boxer shorts to cover her up a little. He had never experienced how hard it was to dress someone who was dead weight, but he got it done anyways. Finally he laid her down on his bed and covered her up. The only thing he could do now was wait for her to wake up so that he could feed her and get her story.

* * *

Cole shimmered into the cave, ready for a day's worth of tortured. He walked over to the spot where Paige was and looked down to see it empty. He stared at it for a moment, as if not believing that she wasn't really there. His brain suddenly caught up with him and he yelled at the top of his lungs, kicking the wall.

"How could she escape?" he asked himself angrily.

"Because you didn't watch her you idiot," his other half replied.

"What do I do now?" he asked, trying to clear his head so he could think.

"Find her," he answered himself before shimmering out.

**Yay! Paige is saved, Paige is saved. And I cleverly integrated Kyle. I hated the fact that those two had to split up on the show. They were so cute together. Anyways, I hope a big weight has been lifted off your shoulders now because it had on mine. Till next time…**

**Aut **


	8. Coming Home

**Oh goodness, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, but as I explained last week my mom's computer doesn't like to let me get online. Thanks for all of your reviews. For all who have been waiting for the next AoW it's here. It's called The Army of Witches 2: Downtime. Hope you guys like it.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- Actually Kyle wasn't my idea, it was someone else's but I felt the need to use it because it worked well. I just needed to get Paige the hell out of there.**

**tvspaz626- It seems like you have a few mixed emotions there, lol. Glad you liked it.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Was that you that suggested Kyle? Thanks if it was, it was a very good idea. **

**harshestmemories- Oh yes, the sisters will be informed. Cole's gonna get an ass whooping like you've never seen before. Actually, I was thinking about bringing back everyone's favorite oldest sister to help out.**

**Susan- Your reviews are always the longest. I don't know if I could ever sit there and type all of that to someone, but it's cool that you take the time to do that. I have a response to your idea for AoW2 in the actual story, so that's where you'll find it. Thanks for the review.**

**sophswarb- I know, I was happy to get Paige saved too. Thanks.**

**s.halliwell- Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Always my fave reviewer. Ah, Kyle's thing for Cole will be explained. Patience is a virtue if you remember. Thanks.**

**pebbles- Thanks. I like Kyle too.**

**elementbabe- Thanks to you too!**

* * *

Paige woke up and squinted at the light. For the first time in a while the first thing she felt wasn't the hard rock or intense pain, it was comfort. She looked at her surroundings and wondered where she was. It certainly wasn't Cole's torture chamber. It was a bedroom. It had to be a dream; there was no way she was finally out. Cole had told her many times that no one could get in except for him. She didn't care if it was a dream though. It was a good one.

Slowly she rolled out of bed, still feeling her bruises and cracked ribs. That couldn't be right. Why would she have a dream, yet still be in pain? She also noticed that she had clothes on. They were definitely guy clothes: a t-shirt and boxer shorts. This was getting stranger by the minute. She walked towards the closed door and opened it cautiously in case it was a trick. There was a little walkway that led to a living room.

Paige walked into the living room and found a man in his early to mid twenties sleeping on the couch. He was handsome and definitely not Cole, so she figured he was okay. She looked around his small apartment.

"Definitely a bachelor," she mused. He jumped at the noise, obviously sleeping on his guard. Paige backed away quickly.

"You're awake," he said after he realized who she was. Paige nodded slowly. "It's amazing that you're even alive after what happened to you. You must be a strong fighter."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Paige asked instantly.

"I'm Agent Kyle Brody. I'm a federal agent. You're in my apartment," he replied. Paige still wasn't satisfied.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I found you by chance. I've been following Cole Turner, or rather Belthazor for years now. He killed my parents. I tracked him to that cave where I found you," he informed her. Paige grew angry at the mention of Cole. Now that she was out of his grasp, she felt like she wanted to go back just to kill him.

"I'm sorry about that. My sister dated Cole. She was married to him once. He tried to kill us many times and we even vanquished him, but he found a way back. He decided that all of his troubles were my fault and took me as a hostage to torture me," Paige told him. He looked appalled.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

"Paige Matthews-Halliwell," she said simply.

"Halliwell? You're related to Phoebe, Piper, and Prudence Halliwell?" he asked. Paige nodded.

"Half-sister. I was adopted, but reunited with two of my sisters about two years ago," she said.

"In my research on Cole, their names came up. I'm sorry for your loss," he said in reference to Prue.

"Thanks. It's not really my loss. I never knew her. I miss her, but my sisters were more affected," Paige said. Kyle nodded in understanding.

"Do you know what Cole is?" he asked.

"A demon. We're witches, my sisters and I. We're the Charmed Ones if you know anything about that," she said.

"No, I don't. The only thing I know about is Cole."

"The Charmed Ones are three sister witches chosen to fight demons and evil. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were the originals. The first sister can move things with her mind. The second can freeze time. The third can see the future. Since Prue died, I inherited her power of being able to move things with my mind, but it's a little altered by my white-lighter blood," Paige said.

"White-lighter?" Kyle asked.

"A guardian angel. My power was altered by it so that I can call an object and it will orb to me. Book," she called, demonstrating her power. The book disappeared in a cloud of blue and white orbs and reappeared in her hands. Kyle's eyes widened.

"Comes in handy," he mused. Paige nodded. Suddenly her stomach rumbled. Kyle smiled and got up, going to the fridge. "I'm not sure what I have here."

"That's okay. I know where we can go. Ready to see my other power?" she asked. Without waiting for his answer, she grabbed him and orbed out, one destination n her mind: the manor.

* * *

Piper sat in the kitchen, drinking her chamomile tea. Leo had finally convinced her to come out of the attic. Phoebe came in and plopped down on a seat, sighing heavily. They had both been in a serious state of depression since Paige had been gone and it was only worsening. They barely said anything to one another lately. Suddenly the room was filled with blue and white orbs. The sisters thought it was Leo again, but were shocked when two figures appeared, one of them their lost sister. Paige sighed heavily, glad to be back in the manor. Piper and Phoebe just sat there, not believing that it was her.

"Hi guys," Paige said with a grin.

"Paige?" Piper whispered. Paige nodded. Phoebe jumped up and threw her arms around her sister, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Paige!" she sobbed. Piper came over and hugged her sister also and soon they were a big mess of balling sisters. Kyle just stood back and let them have their moment, not knowing how long they had been separated. They sat down, wiping their eyes and sniffling.

"Uh, this is Kyle, guys. He's a fed. He saved me," Paige told them, remembering her guest. Kyle waved.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how worried we were," Phoebe said, shaking his hand.

"Please, sit down," Piper offered. Kyle took a seat across from Paige.

"I don't mean to spoil the moment, but I'm starved. Literally," Paige said. Piper jumped up and instantly started making a spectacular breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, and everything else you could imagine. It was ready in record time. Paige immediately dug in, filling her plate and eating rapidly.

"Paige, honey slow down. You'll make yourself sick," Piper warned. She didn't want Paige to slow down really. She looked as if she hadn't had a single meal since she had been taken. Knowing Cole, she hadn't. There was no point in eating though if she was only going to puke it up later. Paige slowed a little, but ended up filling her plate three more times. All the while, the kitchen was silent.

"I feel so much better, thanks," Paige said to her sister. Piper nodded.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked. The question had been nagging at her since Paige had arrived. She had to know what Cole had done to her baby sister. Paige sighed. She had known that she would have to explain, but she didn't want to.

"Cole kidnapped me. He said that before I came, you guys were perfect and that I would pay for breaking you apart. He beat me up pretty good, continuously. I'm pretty sure he broke my ribs," Paige said. She didn't want to go any further.

"Let me see sweetie. You might need medical attention," Piper said. Paige reluctantly stood up and lifted her shirt. Phoebe gasped. Her body was covered in horrible bruises and cuts. The thing that got her attention most was the large 'C', which was now a scar. Paige turned around to let them see the work he had done on back as well. Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"Leo!" she yelled. Leo orbed down and gasped when he saw Paige. "Heal her fast," Piper instructed. Leo put his hands over Paige's back and after a few minutes the cuts were gone. He then did her stomach. The bruises and cuts disappeared. The one thing remaining was the scar.

"Can't you do anything about that?" Phoebe asked, tears rolling down her face. Leo shook his head sadly.

"He can't do anything about the fact that Cole raped me either, about twice a day," Paige said, angry tears coming to her eyes. Phoebe sobbed.

"This is all my fault," she said.

"No, it's mine," Piper said.

"No, it's mine," Paige said firmly, putting an end to all argument. Her sisters just looked at her. "I knew what was going to happen, I had been dreaming about it. I still chose to go out there. Whatever happened to me was my fault. I know you guys have been blaming yourselves the entire time. You can stop now."

"I'm sorry Paige," Phoebe said quietly.

"I know," Paige said.

"So, Kyle how did you find her?" Piper asked, deciding that a change of subject would be good.

"Well, I had been tracking Belthazor for a while now and I tracked him to a cave just outside of San Francisco. I found Paige there, but Cole was nowhere to be seen," he said.

"So I guess you know about witches and demons then," Phoebe mused. Kyle nodded.

"Although I'm not sure what happened or how we got here," he said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was so eager to get back home that I just grabbed him and orbed," Paige explained.

"So we turned into those lights too?" he asked. Paige nodded. "Huh," he said.

"Well I'm glad you're back Paige. I'll go inform the Elders," Leo said, orbing out.

"I'm tired," Paige said.

"Oh of course!" Piper exclaimed getting up and whisking her up the steps. Phoebe got up slowly.

"You're welcome to stay. You can grab a form to join the 'We Hate Cole Turner Club' in the attic and then we'll start our first meeting after Paige is in bed," she told Kyle.

"Hm, as much as I'd love to, I'm gonna get home. I'll call Paige later to check up on her. I would definitely like to aid in the annihilation of Cole, though," he said. Phoebe nodded.

"You better come upstairs so that Paige can orb you back." Kyle followed her upstairs.

"What's up, guys?" Piper asked.

"Kyle needs to get home," Phoebe replied. Paige grinned cheekily.

"Thanks for saving me," she said.

"My pleasure," Kyle said.

"Home," Paige said, waving her hand. Kyle disappeared in a cloud of orbs. Paige sighed and fell back on the bed. Piper scurried over and tucked her in, taking a seat beside her on a chair.

"Pheebs, you can lay down with her," Piper offered. Phoebe did so, feeling for the first time since Paige had been gone just how exhausted she was.

"Aren't you gonna lay down too?" Paige asked.

"No! Are you kidding? There is no way I'm going to give Cole the chance to come back and snatch you away. I'm gonna watch over you like I should have been a week ago," Piper said. Paige dropped it, knowing she wasn't going to win. She was just happy to be home and safe. She snuggled in next to Phoebe and they were soon fast asleep. Little did any of them know, there was a battle going on 'Up There' to let someone come down and help destroy the very man who had put Paige in that predicament.

**This chapter sucks, but I'm glad to have Paige back with her sisters. I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	9. The Visitors From Heaven And Hell

**Wow, that's a lot of reviews. Thanks you guys! You make my mail reading fun. **

**sophswarb- Thanks. I still think it sucked, but as long as you guys like it...**

**.elementbabe.- Thanks!**

**Alyssa Halliwell- Piper's always the protective big sister, it's awesome!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I believe you sensed right. You guys can read me so well. It's horrible, am I that obvious? Glad you liked it.**

**s.halliwell- Thanks! Actually, it was Phoebe who said that but that's okay.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- Huh, I'm not sure who's idea it was, but it was definitely a good one. This is one instance where it's good to assume ;)**

**Susan- I don't mind your long reviews, I like reading people's ideas.**

**Paige Halliwell- Hey, it's good to hear from you again! Sorry about your sadness of Paige being raped and such, but it's better now. By the way, I love Paige, there's no way I couldn't!**

**tvspaz626- How can you not like Prue? Prue rocks! Anyways, I never thought about the bikini thing, even though it's not her most pressing issue. **

* * *

"You have to let me go down there!" Prue yelled angrily. She had been arguing with the Elders for a while now, ever since Paige had been kidnapped.

"It is against the rules! We'll not allow it," the Elder shot back.

"This is ridiculous. My baby sister gets beaten, cut up, and raped and you won't let me go down and help vanquish the sorry bastard who did it to her? How about we get Cole up here and let him do that to _you_? You guys have no heart. You're disgusting," Prue said, turning away.

"Prudence, you know as well as I that this is above us," the Elder said, trying to reason with her.

"It damn well is not!" Prue said, turning around rapidly. "You could make an exception, I know you can. This is my sister, your Charmed One. If you don't let me go down there, they'll never be able to vanquish him. That means that he can keep haunting Paige. He could capture her again and then what good is she? You have to let me go down there. You have to let me help. Please," she pleaded. The Elder sighed.

"Fine, but not until you're needed. We can't risk you distracting the sisters from their job," he said.

"Then you better send me down there now because if you just spring me one them, we're not going to get anything done. Have to allow time for reunions," Prue said slyly.

* * *

Piper sat, watching her sisters sleep. She felt good watching over them, protecting them. It was her job. She still felt guilty for not doing her job a week ago. Although Paige's bruises and cuts had healed, her pride and mind never would. No matter how strong she was about it, she will still be terrified. She would still break down inside. Piper was furious. If she could go back to her Fury days, she would find Cole and make him feel everything that he had made Paige feel. She would make it hurt worse.

Piper's ears pricked up. She thought she had heard a sound, but maybe it was just her imagination. Suddenly, someone moved into the room so swiftly that all Piper saw was a mass of black. He reached overtop of Phoebe and put his hands on Paige.

"Hey!" Piper yelled standing up. Cole looked up at her, alarmed that she was awake.

"Piper, this isn't your business. Just let me take her and no one else will get hurt," Cole said, keeping his hands on Paige. Piper flicked her wrists as a reflex, even though she knew that it wouldn't have an affect on him.

"I'm not letting you hurt her again," Piper said.

"Your choice," Cole said, forming an energy ball. He suddenly dropped to his knees to reveal Prue standing behind him.

"Bastard!" Prue spat at him. He looked up at her, confused and dazed. He quickly orbed out, leaving his target behind.

"Prue!" Piper yelped, holding her hands up in case it was a trick.

"Good to see you too, sis," Prue said with a grin. Phoebe and Paige jumped awake.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked sleepily.

"Hey Pheebs, how are ya?" Prue asked. Phoebe jumped at the sound of her dead sister's voice.

"Prue?" she asked. Prue nodded. She sprang out of bed and grabbed her sister around the neck, hugging her tightly. Prue fought back the tears in her eyes. Finally Phoebe stepped back, allowing Prue to get a look at Paige.

"God, you're even more beautiful down here," Prue said. Paige smiled shyly, standing up. She went to shake Prue's hand, but Prue pulled her into a huge hug, which she gladly returned. All the while Piper just stood back, not believing that her sister was really back. Prue let go of Paige and looked up at her.

"And how about you, Pipes? Do I get a hug from you too?" Prue asked. Piper flung herself at Prue, the tears flowing freely.

"I missed you so much Prue," she sobbed.

"I know, I missed you guys too," Prue said, her own tears streaming down her face. Paige and Phoebe were working their hardest to keep back their tears, but it was having no affect. Piper stepped back, wiping her tears away.

"So, not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Helping you guys out," Prue replied.

"With what?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I think we should go downstairs and talk about it," Prue said, looking around as though not thinking that Cole was really gone. They all traipsed downstairs and into the kitchen, taking seats around the table. Piper got them all some tea, except for Prue who still preferred her coffee leaded.

"So what's the deal?" Paige finally asked, giving Prue the chance to savor coffee for the first time in a while.

"Well, I've been watching you guys ever since I died and I saw what Cole did to you. He needs to pay for what he did but you guys can't beat him with the power of three alone. You need more. I've been fighting with the Elders for days to let me come down here and help and they finally did. I want to help. I need to help. I can't make up for the time we've lost now that I'm dead, but I can at least help a little," Prue said desperately.

"Thank you Prue. It would be really great to have your help. But you don't need to make up for time lost. We just weren't meant to be together in the same lifetime. I understand that and it's okay. I know the big sister thing can lie pretty heavily on your shoulders. Piper still doesn't forgive herself for what Cole did to me, even though it's not her fault," Paige said, looking at Piper. Piper shrugged.

"It's my job," she said simply. Prue nodded in understanding.

"So what are we going to do to get rid of him?" Phoebe asked anxiously. Prue looked at her curiously.

"I'm really sorry that things didn't work out between you two," Prue said.

"Yeah, I just wish he could have stayed dead the first time," Phoebe said angrily.

"I know Pheebs, but we'll find a way," Prue assured her.

"If only I was still a Fury," Piper said.

"Yeah, you could make him feel the pain of everything he did to Paige and everyone else he ever hurt," Prue said.

"That's it!" Phoebe said, jumping up. She ran upstairs and her sisters heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"What do you think she's doing up there?" Paige asked.

"Letting out some anger," Prue replied.

"I doubt that she'll come back down empty handed," Piper said. The phone began ringing and Prue jumped up to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Can I speak to Paige?" a voice asked.

"Can I tell her who's calling?" Prue asked suspiciously.

"It's Kyle, from earlier," he said.

"Okay, hold on one second," Prue said. She held the receiver, covering up the bottom part. "Kyle?" she asked. Paige jumped up.

"It's Kyle Brody. He saved me. I thought you said you were watching," Paige said.

"I must have been fighting with the Elders then," Prue said with a shrug. Paige rolled her eyes and took the phone.

"Hey Kyle," she said.

"Hey Paige, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks. A nice, pain free nap helped a lot," Paige said.

"I'm glad. Who answered the phone?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that was Prue," she said.

"Prue? As in dead Prue? Never mind," Kyle said, not wanting to go through the whole explanation.

"Hey, I don't remember if I got a chance to thank you, so, thanks. A lot. I don't know what I would have done without you," Paige said.

"No problem. I want to help in any way that I can, so call me if you guys need anything," Kyle said.

"I will thanks. And thanks for calling to check up on me," Paige said.

"Any time," Kyle said. Paige heard Phoebe bounding down the stairs.

"Listen, I gotta go. Thanks again," Paige said.

"Bye," Kyle said. They hung up just as Phoebe came in the kitchen.

"I've got a spell," she said, holding up the paper.

* * *

"How could you fail to get her?" Cole yelled.

"I wasn't anticipating Piper being awake. And Prue found a way back somehow," he said.

"Well because of your mistake, you're going to have to be extra careful. There's no doubt that they will be looking for a way to kill you now," his first half said.

"I know. I will get Paige back. I'm not finished with her yet," he said, his eyes blazing madly.

**It's so hard to write a story about Cole being evil when you love him so much. I was just watching a season 4 episode and he was still good then. He was so cute and funny, I love him. But there's no stopping now. I've got to finish. Hope you guys like the Prue appearance. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	10. Recaptured Failure

**Well, I really don't have anything to say. My wits are dimmed at the moment so I guess I'll just get to the thank yous.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- You like that CAPS LOCK thing huh? Yeah, Cole's a nuisance. He will go soon I promise.**

**Paige Halliwell- You're right, you're always right. Lol! Believe me, I wish just as much, if not more that I could take Paige's mental pain away. But I can't just fix that with a spell. It wouldn't be right.**

**Who-will-change-the-world- I'm making you happy? Well that's good! Now would that be Prue on Paige or Prue and Paige in the same room? Lol, just joking. Technically is spelled like that because the spell checker says so. I can't wait until Cole comes back. That's next Sunday for me over here in PA! I'm loving it.**

**.elementbabe.- It wasn't good before? Just kidding again. I'm such a joker today. I'm glad it's exciting for you.**

**s.halliwell- I love putting Prue and Paige together in stories because I could just imagine them being the best of friends at times and down each other's throats at others. They're a lot alike. I wish she would come back too, for like the series finale or something like that. That would be awesome! **

**So, on with the story. I'm on a roll this week. Enjoy it while you've got it because you won't be getting anything from me until Sunday unless my mom's computer miraculously starts working, which I doubt. **

* * *

"A spell? To vanquish Cole?" Paige asked uneasily, looking at the paper as though is would explode. Phoebe nodded vigorously.

"We're getting rid of him once and for all Paige. I promise you he won't hurt you or anyone else ever again," Phoebe said. She had known it would come to this. She had made up her mind long ago that she would kill Cole, which was why it didn't affect her now. Especially after what he did to Paige. He didn't deserve to live. He wouldn't.

"That's great Pheebs. Are you sure it's gonna work though?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded again.

"It was what Piper said about making him feel the pain of what he did to all of his victims. It will multiply his pain so much that he won't be able to stand it. He'll literally blow up from the inside," she said.

"And you're sure you're okay with this? You seem awfully excited to be getting rid of him, no that we're not or anything, it's just..." Piper said, trailing off.

"What?" Phoebe asked expectantly.

"Well with your history and everything. Aren't you a little bit sad?" Piper asked.

"Sad? The only thing I'm sad about is that I ever wasted my time on him. The only thing I'm sad about is that I didn't kill him when I first had a chance, when it was easy. The only thing I'm sad about is that I married him and stayed with him even after I knew he was the Source. I'm sad that he didn't stay dead the first time. I'm sad that I ever gave him the chance to live so that he had the chance to do this to Paige. That's what I'm sad about. As for losing his life, I could give a damn. There are more important things on this earth that that worthless piece of shit," Phoebe said in disgust. Her sisters were silent, taken back by her outburst.

"Okay then, I guess that settles it. Now we just need to find him. He saw me. He'll know we're working on a plan to kill him now," Prue said.

"Um, will you guys excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," Paige said, edging out of the room. She ran upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door tightly. She sat on her bed and curled up in a ball, crying silently. How could she tell her sisters that after the hell they went through to find her, after everything they went through that she couldn't kill him? _It's not even that_, she thought to herself, _It's that you can't face him. You're too afraid to go near him. Too afraid to help your sisters vanquish his sorry ass. You might as well go downstairs right now and tell Prue that she wasted her time coming down here. You won't go anywhere near him, much less kill him. You're disgusting._ Each thought brought new tears to Paige's eyes, the sobs wracking her body. She couldn't go near him. She couldn't let her sisters go near him and risk him doing the same things to them that he did to her. She couldn't. She was so wrapped up in herself that she didn't notice the new form in her room.

"Alone at last," Cole said evilly. Paige's head snapped up and she looked at him, startled. Finally it registered in her brain. She jumped off the bed and backed away from him. He advanced towards her until she backed into the wall.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Aw Paige, you're shaking like a leaf. We should get you somewhere warm," Cole said softly. It wasn't out of care though and Paige knew it. She tried to orb, but Cole kept a firm grip on her and kept her from doing so. She did the only thing left to do: scream. Cole looked alarmed at this move and clamped his hand roughly over her mouth, but not before her sisters heard the scream. The door flew open and the three of them were standing there, looking at him. Prue launched herself towards them, but Cole's senses kicked in and he shimmered away, taking Paige with him. Prue ran over to the spot where her sister was just standing and felt around, as if she were just invisible. She pounded her fist on the wall, yelling ferociously before falling straight down and curling up in a ball on the floor. All the while Phoebe and Piper just stood there, staring at the spot where Paige had been.

"I failed," Prue whispered. No one confirmed her statement, nor denied it. There was only silence. They had lost Paige for a second time. What was worse was that they could have saved her had they only acted sooner. Now she was doomed to whatever atrocities Cole wanted to inflict on her again and this time they would be worse because of the 'trouble' she had caused him. Phoebe slid down the wall, the spell paper crumpled and long forgotten in her hand. It was a sad day in the Halliwell house, and it wasn't near over.

**Oh! Sorry to leave you guys with a very, very, very, very, very, very, very short cliffhanger, but I like being mean every now and again. Besides, I gotta take a shower and go to bed. We have one more day of PSSA testing tomorrow and I'd like to get at least one day of decent sleep. Till next (which is a long time)... **

**P.S. If you're lucky, I'll be rambunctious and write a few chapters of this while I'm at my mom's so I can just hit you with a few at a time. If you're lucky...**

**Aut**


	11. Miserable Satisfaction

**I was going to go on a rant about how much I hate people who take these fan fictions so seriously and get all offended about them, but then I decided not to. And then I decided that I wanted to anyways, so I'm going to. I HATE PEOPLE WHO TAKE THESE SERIOUSLY! I know people like Cole; I like Cole, I really do. But the story line of Cole hating Paige in the show lent itself to me making this fic. It's not that I'm trying to make Cole look like a rapist; I'm just trying to get my ideas out there. You have your opinions about it and that's fine, but don't get offended. If you don't like it, don't read it. Obviously you guys like it and that's good, but for those people who leave me hate comments because they don't like how I portray Cole, SHOVE IT! I can't stand when people get mad because they don't like my fic. It drives me up a damn wall! This isn't real, get over it… Thank you to those of you who appreciate my ideas and don't take it seriously. So thank you for bearing with me while I went on my rant and I believe I'm done now. **

**s.halliwell- You're going to hate this chapter. Everyone is really... Oh well.**

**.elementbabe.- Cole gets on my nerves too. Unfortunately, fate makes us work together.**

**Paige Halliwell- I couldn't put Paige through that twice. A new kind of torture is afoot though...**

**lyne- Glad you like it.**

**sophswarb- I have a question: What does your name mean? I can't even pronounce it. Anyways, it's not overreaction, it's normal. People like to flip out over these things. I do.**

**moonfirefairy- Glad you decided to review chapters five and up. It's kind of funny though because I know what's happened for each chapter, but you don't until you read them all. Never mind, that doesn't make sense.**

**BrowToneGirl- Well I'm glad you liked some of it. Maybe you just don't like my style of writing. It's something I can't help, sorry. **

**Who-will-change-the-world- Don't worry, I get hyper too. It's a curse, but it's fun.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- Don't worry... That's all I'll say.**

**tvspaz626- Ah, cliffhangers are so fun...**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- That's alright that you took a while. I wasn't online for a while. Yeah, Prue rocks. Yeah Cole sucks at times. Right now I'm watching the 150th episode of Charmed and Cole's being all good. It's hard to make him evil.**

* * *

Paige sat against the wall in her familiar spot, watching in terror as Cole paced back and forth having an argument with himself. It was as though he were having a perfectly sane conversation with another person.

"I can't believe you brought her back here!" he yelled.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You told me to get her back, so I did. I wasn't thinking about where I should take her, I just wanted to get her," his other half said.

"Her sisters are going to know where she is and come to get her. You have to move her," he said.

"And where will I take her? This is the only place where people won't find her. We can protect the cave with more magic," he replied. Paige moved slightly and Cole's head snapped towards her, as though he had only just realized that she was there.

"Why do you have to be such a trouble, Paige? You're beautiful and a lot like Phoebe. You and I could make a great team. Why?" he pleaded. Paige said nothing, only stared at him as any person would stare at someone who was completely insane, which he was.

Cole knelt down to her, getting close to her face. Paige recoiled in fear, but Cole held her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes. Then he kissed her for the second time since this whole thing had started. It wasn't like the first time though; rough and forceful. It was soft, sensual. At first Paige's lips refused the kiss, remaining motionless. But after a moment, she found herself kissing him back. She suddenly pulled away though, a look of horror on her face. She touched her lips which were still burning from the kiss. Cole's eyes blazed with delight and he let out a horrible chuckle.

"Who'd of thought? I guess your pleasure is pain," he said. Paige was horrified. Before she could do anything though, Cole was kissing her again. Her brain tried to fight it off, but her body reacted instantly and he pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her. He moved down Paige's neck, kissing it delicately, and then down her shoulders. He bit lightly on her earlobe and Paige moaned, now lost in a fiery passion that she would soon regret.

* * *

The vale that had been lifted from the Halliwell manor that morning with Paige's arrival had instantly been thrown back on again. The girls were back in their stated of depression and guilt; Prue fitting perfectly into the fold. She seemed to be pounding herself the hardest. Her eyes were sunken in as though a big chunk of her had been taken away. They didn't go to the attic like they had before. There were no answers there. The book had failed them. They just sat in Paige's room, staring blankly at the spot where she had last been. It was a tragic site to see three beautiful, powerful young women so beaten by guilt and sadness.

Leo orbed down, hearing the news of Prue's arrival from the Elders. He was deeply shaken by the state that the three original Charmed Ones were in. He looked from his wife, to his oldest sister-in-law, to his second youngest. All of them had the same blank expression on their faces; a look of guilt and loss. He knew what had happened. Paige was gone again. Cole had reclaimed his captive and they hadn't been able to stop him. This was their poison, their sorrow.

As always seemed to happen in the manor when something or nothing at all was happening, the phone rang. The shrill sound barely even penetrated the deep, sad thoughts of the sisters. Leo took it upon himself to answer it. For the second time that day, it was Kyle.

"Is Paige there?" he asked hopefully. Leo's heart sank. He knew at once by the tone of Kyle's voice that he was going to ask Paige out.

"No I'm sorry, she's not," Leo replied.

"Oh. Well can you tell her that I called?" he asked. Leo sighed.

"I can't, Kyle. She's been taken again by Cole," Leo said. Kyle was silent for a moment, and Leo knew that he was contemplating whether or not to believe him.

"I know where he took her," Kyle said, anger in his voice. Leo's heart leapt back up into his chest with a string of hope.

"You do?" he asked.

"I do. I'll be over in a few minutes. Be ready to kill that bastard when I get there," Kyle said. Leo hung up the phone, a smile on his face. He looked at the sisters, but they hadn't moved nor noticed that he was even in the room.

"I think we have a way to find your sister," he said. Slowly, very slowly, their heads turned towards him.

"How?" Phoebe whispered.

"A very good man named Kyle Brody who just so happens to know where Cole might be keeping her," Leo said happily. Phoebe understood at once and her eyes shined with hope.

"And what if she's not there?" Prue asked.

"We'll take it one step at a time. For now, make sure you know how you're going to take this asshole out," Leo said. Phoebe jumped up, pulling her sisters up one by one. She unfolded the crumpled paper in her hand and looked at it. Her fiery hatred for her ex seemed to rekindle inside of her as she read the words silently and they took on a whole new meaning to her.

* * *

Paige awoke, feeling the all too familiar uncomfortable rock floor underneath her. She was completely naked and it took her a moment to realize why. She turned her head to look at the peacefully sleeping Cole next to her. Her eyes widened and she gasped, jumping up. She quickly put her clothes on, the tears surfacing even quicker. She felt even more dirty, even more gross than she had when Cole had raped her. What was worse was that she also felt satisfied. A deep longing inside of her to commit the ultimate sin had been reached. She was more complete, more whole than she had ever been. This made her feel more disgusting as well.

She picked Cole's ball of clothes up and threw them at him. He started, jumping awake. He looked around sleepily, and then he saw Paige looking scared, disgusted, disheveled, and many other things and realization dawned on him. A slow smile spread across his face as he recalled the events of the night before.

"Hm, that was fun," he said.

"Fun? Fun? That was _not_ fun! That was disgusting, disgraceful, horrible, and really, really bad," Paige said in fury.

"That's not the way you were making it sound," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Put your clothes on, you pig," Paige instructed, turning away. Cole sighed; rolling his eyes, but did as she said. At his signal, Paige turned around. "I need to get out of here," she murmured. As if they had heard her call, her sisters, Leo, and Kyle came rushing in.

"Paige!" Prue yelled, happy to see that she was alive. They instantly whisked her off to the side and Leo checked her for injuries, surprised when he found none. Phoebe, Prue, Piper, and Kyle walked to Cole.

"You pig!" Phoebe shouted, trying to rush towards him. Piper and Prue used all of their strength to hold her back. Cole grinned.

"Why Phoebe, it's so nice to see you again," Cole said in mock cheerfulness.

"Shut up," Phoebe spat.

"Paige and I were having a lovely time when you guys decided to barge in," Cole continued.

"Yeah, I'm sure being tortured was the best thing that ever happened to her," Piper said venomously. Cole said nothing, only kept his smile. Phoebe suddenly broke free of her sisters' grip and charged at him, punching him in the face. She repeated this several times before Cole finally struck back, knocking her to the ground. Prue was right behind her and she gave him a good kick to his groin. He instantly dropped, holding it.

"Paige, we've got a spell!" Phoebe yelled. Paige went over to them, looking at Phoebe's paper.

"You have to say it with us. The Power of Four is the only thing that will work," Prue said. Paige just stood there, looking over the words. She then looked at Cole, who was staring at her and waiting for her to do it. She never did.

"Paige, come on," Phoebe urged. Paige only shook her head and backed away, running out. Her sisters and everyone else were shocked and stood still for a moment, as if waiting for her to come back. When she didn't, they ran as well. Phoebe gave one last horrible look to Cole, who was just as shocked as everyone else.

When they got outside, they found no Paige. She was out of the protection of the cave and could orb now. Everyone figured that she had gone to the manor. Leo grabbed them and orbed them there quickly, hoping to find Paige and get an explanation as to why she hadn't said the spell.

* * *

Paige plopped down on her bed, staring off into space. She hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't been able to kill him. What was worse was that she had slept with him, the monster that had beaten and raped her. She chose to do it. It was no longer a violation of her body, it was choice. She had enjoyed it too, though she would never admit that to herself, not now anyways. But she had put everyone in danger; her sisters, Leo, Kyle. Cole could have killed them all had he chosen to.

The tears spilled out of Paige like a waterfall as the sobs wracked her body. She put her head in her hands and cried for everything that had happened: getting beaten, getting raped, sleeping with Cole and most of all, not being able to kill him. She cried for a long time; until she couldn't cry anymore and then she fell asleep…

**Wow, I just love screwing with you guys. Can you believe that? Paige actually slept with him! Gross… Anyways, I hope you liked my little twist and it certainly isn't over. I'm so glad I thought of this because having it end with just killing Cole wasn't good enough. More to come soon and (as always): Till next time…**

**Aut**


	12. Love?

**Holy crap (not that I've ever experienced one, but oh well) I got such a good response and I totally wasn't expecting it. I was thinking that people would hate it. You guys liked it though. I'm really sorry about my rant last time. You can always tell what I've just been doing or what mood I'm in by what I write. So anyways, I must give thanks where thanks are due...**

**.elementbabe.- I'm glad I kept you on the edge of your seat. Did you really say all the no bitch, and what the hells? I do that too sometimes. **

**s.halliwell- Yeah they can also relate by the fact that they've both slept with him...**

**Who-will-change-the-world- You loved it? I don't know if it was that good... I'm glad you loved it. Ah, they will find out. I don't think they'll catch her, but they'll find out.**

**Jenna Sabina- I'm glad you liked it, thanks.**

**Paige Halliwell- Ah, there's always one... Just kidding. It's okay that you didn't like it. I'm glad that you trust me enough to make things right though.**

**fanmania- Thanks!**

**sophswarb- That makes sense now! Cool.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks, I'm glad you were so awestruck by it. I liked the idea of that plot twist. It's good that everyone else did too or else I'd be screwed.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- I'm not sure how she could. I think it's some meticulous process that I'm not going to go into detail with... Just kidding. Kyle rocks.**

**SK- Glad to hear from a new person. Actually I was thinking 'who the hell are you' but it was in a good way. Hey, I'm glad you reviewed because if you go through the whole story without so much as a 'it sucks' then that's just wrong.**

**ethereal girl- Another new reviewer! Yay me! And you of course... It's the best story? Really? I'm flattered. Thanks so much. Why did Paige do it? That will be explained, I promise. How did Cole know she would respond? He didn't know, it was just an impulse really. Once she did react, he went with it as a new sort of torture. Good questions, I like when people wrack my brains. It makes me think. **

* * *

"Paige, say the spell!" Phoebe yelled to her sister. They had backed Cole into a corner and there was nowhere for him to go. He stared at Paige with his Cole gray eyes and she was locked in his gaze.

"Paige!" Prue exclaimed. Paige shook her head, still keeping her eyes locked with Cole's.

"No," she said firmly.

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked frantically. Paige moved beside Cole.

"Because I love him," she said.

Paige gasped and sat up straight in her bed. She looked around to make sure she was still at home. She was breathing heavily and sobbed, falling into her pillow. She couldn't love him. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She kept repeating this to herself, trying to make it true. She wasn't really sure though. Everything in her head was so messed up she couldn't sort out what was real and what wasn't; what was true and what wasn't. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in," Paige said, wiping at her tears. Prue opened the door and shut it behind her. She went over and sat on Paige's bed. Paige looked at her sister with red puffy eyes. Prue took her baby sister in her arms and held her as she cried. Finally Paige looked up. Prue wiped the stray tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Thanks," Paige said.

"What happened, sweetie?" Prue asked. Paige sighed.

"I don't know," she said.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He did nothing," Paige said. Prue only looked at her. "I swear."

"I believe you. It's okay that you couldn't do it. Anyone who's been through what you have is bound to have some emotional baggage," Prue said.

"But I should have been able to," Paige said.

"Paige, it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Paige exclaimed. Prue looked startled. "No it's not. I slept with him Prue. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I shed my clothes for him and I slept with him. It is not alright," Paige said. Prue just stared at her, unable to believe what she had just heard. Her baby sister, the only one that had carried on her beliefs of Cole's evil after she had died, had slept with Cole willingly after everything that he had done to her.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"I don't know! I just don't know. It just happened. It was like I wasn't really there, I was just watching from outside of myself. My body reacted and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want it, it just happened," Paige explained. Prue sighed.

"So now what?" she asked.

"I don't know. I had a dream just before you came in. We were getting ready to vanquish Cole and again I wouldn't say the spell. But I said that I loved him," Paige said, a little apprehensive at what Prue would say.

"And do you?" Prue asked, trying to be helpful and understanding. It took every ounce of self control she had to keep from grabbing Paige by the throat and shaking the common sense into her.

"I don't know. I can't work anything out in my head anymore. I don't want to. I really don't want to. I just don't know," Paige replied.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Prue said.

"What?" Paige asked, eager to receive advice from her big sister.

"Kill him. You have to help us vanquish him, Paige. It's the only way to get him out of your head. He's screwing with you, and not just physically. He raped you, beat you, cut you, and then screwed with your head. You can't let him keep doing that to you. You can't. I didn't come down here for nothing, Paige. I'm here to help," Prue said. Paige wasn't surprised at the answer. She knew it had to happen. She had to kill him.

"Let's go," Paige said. Prue nodded and took Paige's hand, leading her out of the room and downstairs. Piper and Phoebe looked up from the kitchen table.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded.

"Let's just get this over with," Paige said,

"What do you mean honey?" Piper asked.

"I want him gone. I want to vanquish Cole," Paige said. They looked at her for a minute before standing up. They held onto Paige and she orbed them out, heading for the place that she knew he would be.

* * *

Cole sat in the same spot where he had been several hours before when Paige had refused to vanquish him. He hadn't thought of anything except for the look in Paige's eyes when she hadn't done it. Was it love? Had that one night of passion and tenderness compared to the seven nights of torture and hate? Had it made a difference? Was it possible? And how did he feel about her? Was it mutual?

"No," his demonic half answered.

"How do you know?" his human half asked.

"You do not love her. You need to take her again," the demon said.

"No. I won't," the human said.

"What?"

"I won't do it. I'm not going to hurt her again. I'm done," he said.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, damn it, I am!"

"I'll kill you."

"Go ahead," Cole said. With that, his demonic half was silent. "That's what I thought. It was never Paige's fault. It was mine. Yours to be exact. You stayed inside of me and waited for the opportunity to come out. When the Source possessed me, you did. That's when we were ruined, Phoebe and I. I've never been able to come back from that. You tricked me into believing that Paige was the problem, but now I see that you were wrong. So I'm done. It's over."

Blue and white orbs filled the room and the four sisters appeared. Phoebe, Prue, and Piper looked angry and determined to kill him. Paige looked scared, but still ready to accept the fact that it had to happen.

"I thought you'd bee here soon," Cole said. Phoebe walked up to him and punched him. Cole did nothing about it. She pulled back, ready to punch again.

"No!" Paige yelled. She ran to Cole and looked him in the eye. "Do you love me?" she asked. Cole looked surprised.

"No. Last night was amazing, Paige. It made me realize that you were never the one to blame for what happened with Phoebe and I. It was my fault all along. I know that doesn't make up for what I did. But I still love Phoebe, and I'll die loving Phoebe. But as my last word I'd like to say: I'm sorry," Cole replied. Paige said nothing; she only walked back to her sisters and looked at the spell. She then nodded to her sisters and they said the spell together.

"The searing wounds of 1000 knives, the painful loss of 1000 lives, the stinging bruises of 1000 hits, the painful results of 1000 fits, the pain you felt you now shall know, to hell forever you shall go, we no longer want you in our sights, and take with you this endless night," they recited. With each word, tears came to Paige's eyes. She stared into Cole's eyes and watched as they filled with pain and turned a nasty yellow and then burned black before they disappeared along with the rest of Cole. His screams still resounded in the air and they all just stood there, staring at the spot where he once was. Paige's tears still fell for everything that would happen. It was the last time she would ever cry for Cole or what her did to her.

**I think there will be one or two more chapters. I couldn't make Cole die as a bad guy. I like him too much. Did I scare ya with the 'I love you' thing? I like to scare you guys every once in a while. Paige has some serious emotional baggage to deal with still. Hope you liked the chapter. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	13. The Crazy Mind Of A WitelighterWitch

**Aww, I love you guys so much! No, I'm not drunk. I just love reading your reviews. You're all so nice to me. It's awesome, I love checking my mail. Anyways...**

**s.halliwell- Yes, I hate PaigeCole fics! That's just so wrong. It was never my intention to have a PaigeCole fic, just confuse the hell out of Paige. I king of figured that death would make Prue more understanding then she usually is, you know? **

**Who-will-change-the-world- I can understand why you wouldn't like how he changed so suddenly. I was trying to show you guys that throughout the story, Cole had been overtaken by his demonic half and at the end he finally overcame it. That's why he changed. Thank you so much. **

**.elementbabe.- Yeah I talk like that often too. It is going to be a relief that Cole is gone.**

**Paige Halliwell- Yeah, I can't stand PaigeCole. It's ridiculous. Well, it does screw things up with Paige and Kyle a little just because she'll be confused and apprehensive, but I'll see if I can work things out... Cole did not love Paige, he loved Phoebe still but he wanted her to know that he didn't blame her or hate her.**

**Charmed-Snow- Okay, your first sentence scared me. Anyone reviewing this story that says they're a diehard Cole fan is likely to hate it. But I'm glad to know you thought it was okay. I do believe there was a misunderstanding though. I'm not putting Paige and Cole together and Paige doesn't love him. As I've said, she was confused about her feelings after everything that happened. I'm a fan of Phoebe and Cole, not Paige and Cole. Thanks though.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- I'm glad he died a good guy too. It makes me feel better about killing him.**

**tvspaz626- Yeah to be honest with you, I didn't plan that. I don't plan anything I write, I just sit down and type and whatever comes out, comes out!**

**tj191218- Wow, that's a lot of numbers. I liked the I love you thing too. Thanks for the review.**

**Angels Fall First- I love your name! It's so awesome. You really think it's the best fic on the site? That's so sweet! Thank you so much. I will write more (obviously). I love Cole too. He's so cute.**

**SK- Yeah, I figured people would be a little weirded out by that. She was confused though. I couldn't let Cole die bad! The Charmed writers made the mistake of doing that (twice!), I'm not about to.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I know I rock! You rock too, so that's good. It seems like you LOVED all of my chapters... lol! Yes, he's gone finally. I LOVE Prue and Paige together. They're so awesome. They need to bring her back for one of the episodes.**

**.elementbabe.- Super-awesome huh? That's good, I'm glad. I will definitely try to keep up the super/crazy work.**

**Lucky Knight- Haha, that's funny stuff. Hey no problem bringing Prue back, it was my pleasure. Prudence is awesome. Her name sucks, she's cool. I will definitely keep an eye out for your story. In fact, let me know in your next review when you plan on getting out. What's it going to be about?**

**Fire Gazer- Ah you reviewed. That's okay, I know how the lazy thing goes (it happens a lot around here) Cole's cool and he didn't die a bad guy so don't worry.**

**That was a lot of reviews! Thanks guys. Alright, now for the story...**

* * *

Paige sat in her room, thinking about all that had happened. It had been about a month since they had vanquished Cole and she had been in her room almost the entire time. She was still amazingly confused about her feelings for Cole. She knew now that it wasn't love; of that she was sure. But it was so hard to sort out. Of all of her sisters, Prue had been the most understanding.

**Flashback**

Prue and Paige sat on Paige's bed. Prue had her arm around Paige and shefelt safe and protected for the first time since the dreams had started.

"Do you have to leave?" Paige asked timidly.

"I do. I don't belong here anymore. You do," Prue said.

"I don't want you to go," Paige said, sounding somewhat like a child.

"I know. But you'll be okay," Prue said.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm feeling," Paige told her.

"It's understandable. You've been through a lot; more than anyone should ever have to. Piper and Phoebe will be able to help you out though. I think Phoebe has expertise in the area of Cole," Prue said. Paige smiled.

"I guess. Thank you for all of your help. I couldn't have done this without you," she said.

"No problem, sis. By the way, I know you probably won't want anything to do with men for a while, but that Kyle guy likes you a lot and he's pretty cute," Prue said. Paige laughed.

"Yeah, he is. You've got Andy though, so hold your pants on," she joked.

"I do and I should be getting back to him," Prue said. Paige sighed.

"Tell Mom and Grams I said hi," Paige said.

"I will," Prue said. She kissed Paige's forehead. "You'll be okay," she whispered. With that, she disappeared in a cloud of golden lights. Paige flopped back on her bed, a feeling of loss in her stomach. She would miss Prue, greatly.

**End of Flashback **

As for Kyle, Paige hadn't talked to him since they had vanquished Cole. She figured he wouldn't want anything to do with her anyways. She liked him a lot. She knew he liked her too. They would be good for each other, both of them needing something to do now that Cole was gone. Paige scoffed at herself. _'That's real nice. The only reason you're interested in him is because you need something to do,' _she scolded herself. She shook her head. She thought things would have been better by now. They weren't.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Piper asked, startling Paige.

"I'm okay. Some days are better than others," Paige replied.

"Well I can't help you with that, but I can bring you some tea," Piper said with a grin. She held up a steaming mug. Paige smiled and Piper went over to the bed and sat down.

"Thanks," Paige said, taking the tea. Just the aroma of it seemed to clear her senses. In the clearing was a single thought: Call Kyle.

"So what's up?" Piper asked. Paige sighed.

"Just thinking. Trying to sort things out. Your tea helped with some of it," she replied.

"That's good. What did it help with?" Piper asked.

"The part where I was trying to decide whether or not I should call Kyle," Paige said. Piper nodded.

"And what was your conclusion?"

"Call him."

"Are you sure your ready?"

"I think I am. All this time I've been wondering if I really loved Cole. I didn't. I was infatuated with him. I felt attached to him. It made me think I loved him, but I don't. As for Kyle, he's a good guy and I like him. I want to at least see him," Paige said. Piper nodded again and Paige was reminded of Prue. She had never gotten along with Piper as well as she would have liked to and that was partly her fault, but now she saw a side of Piper that she hadn't before. A side that showed understanding and care. She liked it.

"So what didn't the tea help with?" Piper asked.

"The part that makes me miss Prue," Paige replied. Piper grinned.

"Yeah, that one never seems to go away. It gets a little better each day though," Piper offered. Paige nodded this time, knowing what it was like to lose someone. She took a sip of her tea now that it was cool.

"Thanks," she said to Piper. Piper smiled.

"So you feel better?" she asked.

"A little. Less crazy, that's for sure. Your tea helped... and your talking too of course," Paige said. Piper chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know I'm not the best talker in the world, especially with you," Piper began.

"Piper, you really don't-" Paige started.

"No, I should. All this time I've known you and I've never really had a chance to apologize or explain myself. Or rather, I've never wanted to. You know how I hate admitting my own mistakes. I'd much rather point out everyone else's. But when you came here right after Prue died and everyone just expected me to- it was just so soon. I didn't even have time to really register the fact that she was gone and then I find out that I have another sister. I know it wasn't your fault, but you were the only one that was living that I could take it out on, so I did," Piper said. Paige was silent, in case she had more to say, but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Listen Piper, I understand why you were cold. When my parents died, I hated everyone. I hated them for leaving me, I hated myself for not going with them, I hated God for taking them, I hated the devil for cursing them. I hated everyone I met because it was easier than not blaming anyone, because not blaming anyone meant that I had to face the pain. I know Piper, I know how it is. And that's why I understand," Paige said. Piper had tears in her eyes. Paige wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Missy Paige," Piper said with a sniffle. Paige smiled.

"I love you too, Pipes," she said.

"Hey, what about me?" Phoebe asked in her baby voice from the doorway. Paige and Piper looked up.

"Aww, we love you too, Pheebs," Paige said. Phoebe ran over and jumped on the bed, hugging them both. They giggled and fell back on the bed. Paige yawned.

"Tired?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded.

"Well we wouldn't want you falling asleep before you made a date with Kyle," Piper said.

"Oh, Kyle," Phoebe said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to call him," Paige said.

"Well we better get going then, Piper," Phoebe said. Piper nodded and they got up.

"Let us know how it goes," Piper said and they walked out. Paige stayed still for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the phone. She quickly dialed Kyle's number so that she wouldn't have any time to hang up. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, hey it's Paige."

"Oh, hey Paige," Kyle said, a little flatly.

"How are you?" Paige asked.

"I'm okay I guess," he replied.

"That's good," Paige said, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"How are you?"

"Oh you know, I'm doing better."

"That's good." Then came the awkward silence. Paige sighed.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but we need to talk about... some things. Can we meet somewhere?" she asked. Kyle was silent for a while.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Good. I'll see you around lunch?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'll be over." he said.

"Cool, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Paige put down the phone.

"That wasn't the least bit awkward," she said to herself. She then flopped back onto her bed and fell asleep.

**Okay, I had to put those sentimental talks between Paige and Prue and Piper and Paige. It was necessary. I loved writing that. I promise for Paige/Kyle action next chapter. Till next time...**

**Aut **


	14. Taking It Slow

**Okay, okay, next chapter. I'll get it up as quickly as I can cause I know how you all hate to wait... Just kidding guys, I love ya! Anyways, here are the reviews.**

**Fire Gazer- I know, I loved those bonding moments too. Thanks!**

**triquatraperson- Hey, nice name! Thanks for the review.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I liked that Piper/Paige conversation too. They didn't really give them a chance to do that. I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed. Yeah, my friends call me Webster because they can't understand some of the big words I use, but when I'm doing something like responding to my reviews, I have like five words that I use. **

**Charmed-Snow- I'm not sure how many more fics I'll write where Cole is the main character, but I do have other stories with him in it. I'll put them at the bottom of the page if you're interested. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Alyssa Halliwell- Yeah, I wish Prue didn't have to go, but she does. Kyle and Paige, I see you're excited.**

**.elementbabe.- Hey no problem. I like to check out stories that my reviewers have written because they're probably better than mine. **

**Who-will-change-the-world- Kyle and Paige rock. I wish the dumb Charmed people would have kept them together.**

**Angels Fall First- Glad you reviewed. I've never heard of them, but I like the name. Thanks.**

**Paige Halliwell- Kill Phoebe? I can't kill Phoebe, that's just wrong. Goodness gracious you're brutal. Thanks though.**

**Okay... Now for the story.**

* * *

Paige nervously paced around the living room, pressing the non-existent creases out of her shirt from time to time. She was waiting for Kyle to show up so that they could talk. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't any different from any other date. Was it? She liked Kyle- a lot. Did that make it any more special?

"No," she said to herself, "it just means that there's more on the line."

"Did you say something?" Phoebe asked from the couch. She was responding to a letter on her laptop. Paige shook her head. Phoebe smiled and got up. She put her hands on Paige's shoulders. "You'll do fine, sweetie. You just have to take it slow and talk things out. Don't be so nervous."

"I know," Paige said simply. Before she could express her feelings though, there was a knock on the door. Paige jumped. Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"Why don't I get that," she said. Paige watched as she walked away and then came back a few minutes later. "It's Kyle," she said. Paige nodded and walked to the door.

"Hey," Kyle said.

"Hey," Paige said. They stood there for a minute.

"So, you ready to go?" Kyle asked. Paige nodded and walked out to his car with him. The ride was silent. They finally stopped at a little café and got out, taking a table outside. They ordered their food and sat there quietly. Thoughts were running through Paige's head as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Are you mad at me?" she blurted out. Kyle looked up, a little startled. He shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Oh," Paige said, lowering her head a little. He obviously didn't want to talk.

"I'm just confused," he said suddenly. Paige looked at him intently, wanting to know how he felt. "I mean, I like you a lot. I like what you do, I like who you are. It's just, Cole did all of those things to you, he hurt you so bad and yet when it came time to give him what he deserved, you wouldn't do it. To top it all off, you asked him if he loved you. I just don't get it."

"Neither do I. If you think you were confused, you should have been in my head. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. If he would have told me to, I may have killed my own sisters, that's how confused I was. I couldn't decide if I loved him or not. I couldn't decide if I deserved what happened or not. I couldn't figure it out. It hurt to think because there were so many thoughts. Even after he was gone, I still didn't know if I loved him. I only just figured it out yesterday," Paige said. Kyle listened to her intently, not even noticing when the food came.

"And what did you decide?" he asked hopefully.

"I decided that I don't love him. I never did love him. That was Phoebe's thing, not mine and even she doesn't love him now. What was worse was that I couldn't stop thinking of you. I knew I had hurt you, but I also knew that I liked you. I didn't know if you would ever want to speak to me again. I didn't know if I deserved to have you speak to me again. Just like I don't know if this will ever work between us. Will it work?" Paige asked helplessly. Kyle answered her question by leaning across the table and kissing her softly.

"I think it will. I like you Paige, and I know you like me. I think that's worth taking our chances on," he said. Paige stared into his eyes, finding understanding and love.

"One request," she said.

"What's that?"

"Let's take this slow. I'm still working things out and I don't want to rush."

"Okay," Kyle said simply. She kissed him again and they sat down, eating their food in silence.

**Well ladies and gentlemen (if there are any here, I'm not sure) I believe we have come to our end. This is the end of the line. That means the story's over. Hello? Do you get it? We're done! Haha, okay I'll stop spazing out. Anyways, I want to thank you all for being so loyal to me and reviewing so nicely. You guys rock. For those of you who haven't already read it and are interested, I have another fic called The Army of Witches and the sequel to that is The Army of Witches 2: Downtime. Check them out if you so wish by following the little blue link that says Powerof4. That will lead you to my homepage where you can access all of my stories. Once again, thank you so much and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this ending. So for the last time: Till next time…**

**Autum (yes that is my full name, it's not Aut…)**


End file.
